OBJECTIVE: To measure the levels of mRNA for mammary specific proteins - casein and alpha-Lactalbumin - in prelactating, lactating and neoplastic mammary cells. The steps, factors and influence of hormones involved in the synthesis and processing of these specific mRNA will be sought. Comparison will be made between normal and neoplastic tissue in relation to these regulatory steps.